Aches and Pains
by Navy Babe
Summary: Spoilers for 'Conspiracy Theory'. Kate has a few bruises, and Gibbs has a cure. For my fellow Kibbs shippers!
1. Default Chapter

Aches and Pains

Authors Notes: Just a quick lil plot weasel that was running around in my head after 'Conspiracy Theory'. :P Hope you enjoy! Off topic, but there's an ad right now on for Gibbs College Livingston. That amuses me...thought you would all like to know. :P

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own anything of value except my autographed picture of the JAG cast. And there's no way you're getting that…I guard it with my life. Although…..if Gibbs or Tony wanted to come over and kiss my boo-boos better…I would not be opposed.

Kate winced slightly as she sat down at her table. She had hit the ground harder than she thought when Gibbs tackled her, and ended up with various bruises along her torso. She was just about to pull up her shirt and inspect the damage when she heard a knock on the door.

A devilish grin slowly made its way across her face as she went to answer the door. She knew that he was on the other side; he always came around about this time. And from the smell on the other side of the door, she was guessing that he had brought dinner.

"Hi Jethro." She murmured, opening up the door to her boss/lover. Gibbs smiled as he walked across the threshold, and she shut the door behind him. He turned around, pizza still in one hand, and lightly kissed her. "Mmm, hello to you to." She murmured after they broke off.

"I brought us dinner." He said, smoothly setting the pizza down on her table.

Kate smiled and sauntered up to him. "I noticed." She said flirtatiously. She lightly kissed his lips and playfully pulled back when he tried to deepen the kiss. She sat down at the table with another wince that she tried to cover.

But she must have forgotten that Gibbs was the man that shared her company, as he noticed right away that something was wrong. "What was that Kate?" He asked, concerned as he sat down across from her.

"It's nothing. I just hit the ground a little harder than I thought today, and I've got a few bruises." She said nonchalantly, happily taking a bite of her pizza. Gibbs just smiled and took a slice of his own.

"Well maybe after dinner Dr. Gibbs can take a look at it."

Kate raised her eyebrow, amused, and took another bite of her pizza. "You wanna play doctor with me Jethro?" He just smirked over at her.

"Maybe after dinner Katie." They spent the rest of the meal making small talk, carefully avoiding the subject of work. When they were alone like this, they weren't Agent Todd and Agent Gibbs, they were just Katie and Jethro.

Gibbs sat down on the couch and waited for Kate to come into the room. She grinned as she carefully sat down next to him, and snuggled into his embrace. "So let me see these bruises." Gibbs said quietly. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then slid out from beside her, and kneeled beside the couch as she lay down.

She looked over at him as he gently rolled her shirt up to reveal several small purple splotches on her abdomen. He looked up at her and smiled softly. "They hurt?"

She shrugged as best she could, "No not really. Not unless you know…I move." They both smiled. "Maybe Dr. Gibbs could kiss them and make them all better." She said, smirking. He looked up at her curiously, wondering if she knew. "Abs told me all about your new cure for aches and pains." She said, grinning. The Goth lab tech was the only person, aside from Ducky that knew about their relationship, and she and Kate talked about just about everything.

He bent down slightly and pressed his lips against the bruised skin. Kate smiled at the feel of his warm lips up against her, and sighed happily. "Better?" Gibbs asked, mock-serious.

Kate lifted her head up and smiled at Gibbs. "A little, but I have a lot more bruises than that." She said, trying to suppress her giggles. He shook his head and smirked, and lowered his lips to her skin once more, kissing another one of her bruises.

When he was done feathering her skin with kisses, he pulled her shirt back down, and slowly got up. He groaned slightly at the protest his knees gave out. "I'm getting too old for this Katie."

She just grinned and sat up, careful not to move too fast. "You're only as old as the woman that you're with, so you're really only about 32 Jethro." She said, smiling. He laughed, and gathered her into his embrace.

"Feel better Katie?" He murmured into her hair, dropping a kiss into the chestnut colored locks.

"Much." She said, smiling. He drew her close for a kiss, and she sighed and relaxed against him. She had a new way to get rid of all her aches and pains, but she wouldn't be telling all her girlfriends about this one.

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Aches and Pains

Summary: Gibbs now has a few bruises of his own and it's time for Kate to take care of him.

All info in first chapter…

SPOILERS FOR 'RED CELL'!

Kate let herself into Gibbs' house, as was her usual routine. She and Tony had brought the Gunny into custody and went back to headquarters to find that Gibbs had gone home. Tony was worried of course, but was on his way to meet a 'hot date' and so he left after picking up his stuff. Kate quietly picked up her files, and the files she knew Gibbs would want and headed out to her car.

On the ride to Jethro's house she let her mind wander. She smiled as she remembered seeing him after she kicked the door down, triumphant over the other man. But the reality of the situation sank in, and her smile faded away.

Jethro, her boss/friend/lover, could have been killed in an instant tonight. If just something hadn't gone his way, Kate would be in the morgue grieving over his body instead of driving to his house. And it hit her, how fragile their lives really were.

She stepped inside the house, letting the feeling of being in Gibbs' domain wash over her. She rarely went to his place, he was usually at hers, but the time that she was there she enjoyed greatly. There was something about the house that made her feel safe, just like he did. She dropped off her coat on the coat rack, and walked over to the kitchen counter, carefully placing her car keys next to his, and the files off to the side. She slipped off her shoes and padded off in the direction of the basement.

She could hear the familiar sounds of him working on his boat. She peeked her head down into the basement, just watching him work. There was a grimace on his face, one that she wasn't familiar with. Usually he was happiest when he was working on his boat, especially when she was working on it with him. The look of pain mixed with sawdust was foreign to her.

She went down the stairs carefully, just loud enough so she could alert him of her presence. He didn't turn around though, continuing to work on his boat. "Jethro?" She asked quietly as she approached him. She laid a gentle hand on his back, and he recoiled with a hiss of pain. Understanding dawned on her.

It was obvious that the man hadn't escaped unscathed from his tussle with the other Marine, but he tried to cover up how much pain the other man had inflicted. Kate smiled softly and carefully pried the tools out of her lover's hand. She grasped his hand in hers, and led him carefully up the stairs, and he followed willingly despite the fact he didn't know her intentions. She smiled, indulging in knowing that Leroy Jethro Gibbs trusted her.

She led Gibbs into his own bedroom, and she turned to him. He raised his eyebrow in question, and her lips quirked up in a smile. "You kissed my pain away; I think that it's only fair that I can return the favor." He grinned slightly, and shook his head at her.

But she knew that he loved her for it, as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. She sat down next to him, and looked him over, deciding on where to start. She gently picked up his hand and gently kissed each of his mangled knuckles. She gently lay his hand back down on his thigh and picked up his other hand, repeating the gesture.

He smiled over at her, and she smiled back, pressing a small kiss to his lips. She moved away quickly though, kissing an area right below his left eye, on a large bruise that he had developed. He closed his eyes, and smiled as he felt her lips glide over all of his bruises and cuts.

She smiled after she finished coating his face with little kisses. He slowly opened his eyes, and gave her a little half smile. "Thanks Katie." He murmured.

She smiled just smiled and nodded. "No problem Jethro." She looked over and took note of the time and sighed. "It's been a long night…what do you say that we turn in?"

Usually he would have taken advantage of Kate being in his bed, but he was just too tired to try and seduce her, although he was sure that it wouldn't take much. He nodded, and smiled as she went to get a shirt of his to sleep in.

He got ready for bed and slipped underneath the covers and waited for Kate to join him. She emerged from the bathroom, ready for bed, and slipped into bed beside him. She laid her head gently against his chest, careful not to touch any of his bruises. "I'm glad that you're okay Jethro." She murmured.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a half grin that she was so accustomed to. "Think you could get rid of me that easily Caitlin?" He asked, mock-stern.

She laughed. "Not a chance Jethro. Not a chance."

Please review!


End file.
